Percy and Hermione
by No One Knows3
Summary: Chp. 3 is up. This is about Hermionie falling in love with Percy and trying to get him to fall in love with her. How sentimental. I think of myself as a very excellent writer and this is my first story; enjoy!
1. In the Beginning

Percy and Hermione  
  
It had been 5 years since graduation for Miss Hermione Granger. She was working at the Ministry of magic under the Office of House-Elf Relocation. She still kept in touch with her Hogwarts' friends, especially Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. They were most close to her. Ever since they defeated Lord Voldemort near the end of their seventh year, they had been inseparable.  
  
Now at 22 years of age, she felt emptiness growing in her heart more and more everyday. Ron had always been with another girl constantly due to the fact he craves attention. Harry was engaged to Hermione's closest girlfriend, Ginny. That just left Hermione all alone, and she hated it.  
  
Somehow, she can still remember her first year at Hogwarts like the back of her hand. She remembers feeling nauseated when walking up to the hat, Professor Dumbledore being the nicest person she had ever met, and something else. Something no one else knew about. Something that she had kept inside for 11 years.  
  
She fancied a certain someone. That someone was a prefect that had red hair, freckles, and deep blue eyes. That someone's name was Percy Weasley.  
A/N-Review and tell me what you think if you want to. I'm not forcing anyone to do this!!! 


	2. Dream a little dream

A/N- Special thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far! It makes me feel special;)  
  
Nakaia Aidan-Sun- Thank you for your positive words. I do agree that the title does give a lot away, but I didn't feel like thinking of an extravagant title.  
  
Alazne-Percy and Hermione are the best couples ever. I love reading these types of stories too, but there just aren't enough.  
  
Fairy-princess- Hmm.What-up beyotch! Yo hoe. Thank you for the review. Jack Haines es un monopatín atractiva.  
Chapter 2  
  
An alarm suddenly went off in a flat. There was a woman lying in a bed who was awoken by the sound. She looked over to her right and she saw a man beside of her. A smile crept upon her face as she cupped his face and gave him a good morning kiss. He slowly opened his eyes and smiled to see the beautiful woman kissing him.  
  
An alarm went off, and Hermione woke up. She looked beside of her to see if Percy was still there, but he was gone. She quickly shot up out of bed and started to look around her flat. Halfway to the bathroom, Hermione realized it was just another one of her pleasant dreams. She loved it went they came to her in her sleep, but then the rudeness of reality always woke her up.  
  
Well, another day, another knut was what she thought while walking back to her bedroom to set off her alarm that was still ringing. Someday, Percy will be beside of me in my bed when I wake.  
  
She walked into the bathroom and turned on the hot water to take her morning shower. Her routine was so mundane. Shower, dry off, clothes, style hair, apply foundation. Her clothes weren't too extravagant, either. Grays, blacks, and whites adorned her closet hangers.  
  
What does it matter what I wear anyway; everyone has to wear their robes at the office. She worked under the department of Office of House-Elf Relocation. Ever since Dobby, she has been passionate about the treatment of house elves. She enjoyed work at the ministry, but she liked it even more when a certain someone from Department of International Magical Cooperation came around. They normally don't go into her department, but every once in awhile there were some messes with house elves, and the two departments had to work together.  
  
Percy came in that fateful day looking absolutely radiant. He flashed his pearly whites at me when he saw me working and waved. I almost dropped the document I was holding when I saw him. I haven't seen him since two months previous at the Burrow for Christmas dinner.  
  
Hermione snapped out of her trance and realized she was already pulling her hair back into its usual bun. Damn, I could get ready in my sleep. I've got this routine nailed down perfectly.  
  
She applied a small amount of foundation to even out her skin tone, and apparated to her work to get ready for another exciting day. Hermione was such an avid worker that she felt her stomach growl and already it was 12:30, four and a half-hours after she had arrived.  
  
Well, I forgot to bring something for lunch. I'll just call Ginny and see if she wants to go out for lunch. Hermione called Ginny, and they were to meet at the Leaky Cauldron in fifteen minutes. 


	3. Lunch time

Chapter 3  
  
Hermione sat in the Leaky Cauldron at twenty till one. She was patiently waiting for Ginny to arrive. As she glanced at the menu, a hand was placed on her shoulder. As she looked up, her brown eyes met a pair of deep blue eyes. As she opened her mouth to start stuttering in shock, Percy put his finger to her lips, and slowly started to move closer to her, with his lips slightly parted. Hermione began to close her eyes and just before their mouths touched and then( "Hermione!"  
  
"How are you doing?" Ginny ecstatically exclaimed.  
  
"Oh, hello Ginny. I didn't realize you were here."  
  
Ginny just smiled, but she was relieved that Hermione wasn't upset with her that she was 10 minutes late.  
  
"Tough day at the job?" Ginny inquired.  
  
"Oh it wasn't too bad. We're trying to pass a law for house elves to be treated with more respect. The Malfoy's have a new elf and they haven't been("  
  
"Oh that sounds just fascinating. We just made a date for the wedding. It's going to be July 15."  
  
"Oh Ginny, that's wonderful! I'll definitely be there."  
  
"I need to ask you a question, Hermione. Would you be my bridesmaid? It would mean so much to me. The only fault is that you'd have to be paired up with Ron but I don't think you'd mind too much" Ginny asked, remembering when they dated during their sixth year.  
  
"Oh no, that's not a problem at all. Ron and I have already talked out everything and we're okay about" Hermione answered, trying not to cringe from her past memories.  
  
She couldn't keep the relationship going with Ron because she was reminded so much of Percy by him. He started to realize that she was in love with someone else, which broke his heart because he felt so strong for Hermione. They had a huge fight just a week after Christmas and didn't talk to eachother until the end of the year when Voldemort had actually entered the castle; disguised as a first year Gryffindor.  
  
The rest of the meal was spent talking about wedding plans, and how married life will be. Just as they were getting ready to leave, Ginny invited Hermione over for dinner at the Burrow tomorrow night.  
  
"We'll be able to talk more about the wedding plans, and we can decide on your dress."  
  
"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow night then Ginny" Hermione said as she pushed in her chair and started to walk out the door. She decided to walk to her work and think about what all had happened. She started getting excited because she would have to be spending more time at the Burrow getting ready for Ginny's wedding. More time at the Burrow meant more time seeing Percy. 


End file.
